A Story of Two Lovebirds
by WriterGirl713
Summary: Complete! It's nearing Valentines Day and Danny and Sam's feelings for each other are changing. Can a little help from a certain wishing ghost and mystery character bring them together? DxS
1. Realizations

A Story of Two Lovebirds

**Hey all! Here's another fluffy story for you all. This is actually for a challenge made by xaznx, so thank her, not me! You can still review, though:-)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything I'm writing about (glares at computer screen and summons Desiree)

Chapter 1: Realizations 

"Morning Sam!" Danny Fenton shouted happily, running over to greet his best friend, Sam Manson. Tucker Foley ran off the sidewalk to avoid being run over by his best friend as Danny ran by him.

"Hey, what about me?" He asked, putting on a fake hurt expression.

"Hey, Tuck!" Danny said before turning back to Sam, talking animatedly about the ghost that attacked him last night. This went on all the way to Casper High.

"See you after class." Tucker said to his two best friends, starting the walk to Advanced Computer Skills.

"See you, Tucker." Danny and Sam said in unison, before walking away to Algebra 1, which they had together.

During Advanced Computer Skills, Tucker couldn't concentrate. Danny and Sam sure had been acting weird lately. Ever since Danny got his ghost powers, he'd been somehow different. He was definitely more confident, but slightly more subdued, like he was hiding something from him and Sam. Sure he talked to them night and day, but there was just that feeling in Tucker's brain that said he wasn't telling them everything. And Sam, she was acting less like a Goth and more like a prep! She was always smiling these days. Before he knew it, class was over and there was a test in front of him with a large 0 on it.

"Ugh!"

"Hey Sam! Hey Danny!" Tucker greeted his best friends when they all met up for lunch.

"Hey Tuck!" They said, once again, in unison. Noticing this, they both blushed.

"Sorry." Danny mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"No prob." Sam said, blushing and trying to hide her smile. Tucker rolled his eyes and took note of the scene before him before biting into the juicy steak he'd brought from home.

"Ugh." Sam said quietly as she caught sight of Tucker eating the meat. She looked pale just at the sight of it.

"I heard that." He growled.

"Meat's not as bad as you think it is, you know. You should give it a try sometimes; you'll never want to go back."

"I think I'll pass."

"Ah, come on, just one little bite?" Tucker said arrogantly, dumping a piece of steak on Sam's salad.

"Ugh! Tucker!" Sam backed away from her plate, looking disgusted.

"Leave her alone, dude!" Danny said, taking the piece of meat and throwing it back onto Tucker's plate.

"Oh, yeah? And why should I? She never leaves me alone!"

"Because Sam is an individual. It's her choice if she doesn't want to eat poor defenseless creatures, so get out of her face!" With that, Danny pushed his plate away and left the cafeteria. Sam closed her mouth and followed. Tucker just sat there, stunned by sudden realization.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Really sorry for the length, it'll get better, promise! Hope ya liked! Review, please!

-WriterGirl713


	2. Rule 573

**Hi, it's me again, updating! Enjoy chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Rule #573**

"Hey Danny?" Sam called. He closed his locker and turned to her.

"Yeah?" "Thanks for getting Tucker off my back back there. I could've taken care of him myself, but that was really sweet of you." Sam felt her heart skip a beat and hoped against hope Danny hadn't caught her little slip. He did. He blushed, but turned away, hiding it from Sam.

"It was no problem." He mumbled. All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great." He said dully, looking around before transforming into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Get the thermos for me, would you, Sam?" He asked.

"I'm on it." Sam said as he flew through the roof. She reached into Danny's locker and pulled out the Fenton Thermos. She then proceeded to run out of the school building, looking frantically around for signs of Danny. She hoped it was only the annoying Box Ghost that had tripped his ghost sense.

_It's never _just_ the Box Ghost, is it? _Sam thought as she saw the Box Ghost floating a few feet in the air, watching the battle between Danny and the dragon ghost, who apparently was having another mood swing.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny shouted to the dragon as he dodged a trail of flame. He shot her with an ectoplasmic energy blast, but the dragon was unfazed. _Great._ He though sarcastically, _When she gets mad, she gets stronger. _Then he said aloud, "Could this get _any_ worse!_"_ "Bad idea, Ghost Kid. Never, for any reason, ask if a situation can get worse. Rule #573, it always will." A deep, smooth voice said menacingly. Danny whipped around and was immediately hit on the head with the dragon ghost's thick tail. His vision went blurry as he fell from the sky and hit the ground, hard. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Sam shouting his name.

Sam's eyes opened wide as she saw Walker appear behind Danny. Time seemed to stand still and she couldn't form the words to warn him as Walker spoke. She saw Danny turn to face Walker and saw the dragon ghost's tail come down on his head. She watched, horrified, as Danny crumpled and fell. It seemed to take ages for him to fall, like he was falling in super slow motion. Just then, Sam felt she was no longer frozen to the spot. She desperately shouted his name and ran toward him as he hit the ground, leaving a good-sized dent in the pavement.

When she threw herself by his side, Danny was unconscious and back in human form, a trickle of blood running from his forehead into his midnight black hair. Suddenly drowning in a mixture of anxiety and anger, Sam ripped her backpack from her back and pulled out an ecto-gun. She turned and through a waterfall of tears that had been made by two emotions colliding, shot Walker and the dragon ghost until they both fell to earth with a crash. Sam then sucked both ghosts into the Fenton Thermos, deciding to ignore the Box Ghost.

"Ugh, my head's killing me." Sam dropped the thermos and looked down at Danny, who was rubbing his head with one hand.

"Danny!" She said, glad that he was alive.

"Danny, are you all right? Sorry, standard question. You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" She cried, tears of relief running down her face. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, crying softly.

"I'm fine, Sam, don't worry." Danny said feebly. His head was still spinning from having landed on it, but he felt sorry for Sam. He'd only ever heard her cry once before, and that was after he had nearly been killed by the Ghost King. It must be hard, having to watch from the sidelines. He knew he'd be breaking apart if he were in Sam's position and she in his. He reached up and put an arm around Sam, patting her comfortingly on the back.

"Come on, if I can find the energy to turn ghost, I'll fly you home." Sam sniffled for a second before she caught control of her crying. She let go of Danny's neck and sat up, still breathing a little irrationally.

"You should save your strength until it comes back all the way, Danny. I don't mind walking home with you." She offered him a hand up, but he got up by himself.

"I may have just landed on my head, but I can still get up on my own." He said, smiling to show her he wasn't angry with her. He felt horrible, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Danny and Sam walked to the Manson mansion in silence; Danny because he thought he'd puke if he opened his mouth and Sam because she didn't want to make Danny talk. He looked as pale as he was in ghost form. Though she didn't talk, Sam didn't take her eyes off of her best friend. His messy raven hair went nice with his ocean blue eyes. His eyes held so much depth; she wouldn't be surprised if they turned out really to be as deep as the ocean itself. She secretly loved his eyes. She sighed. Danny turned to her and swallowed before speaking.

"Tired?" He asked, putting on a weak smile.

"I guess you could say that." She said, also smiling.

* * *

_**Okay, the length's still not great, but it's better so yay for me! Hope you liked this chappie! Please review!**_

_**-WriterGirl713 A.K.A. The Devils Angel**_


	3. The Wish

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Second of all, I'd like to introduce you to my new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, Danny and Sam would be together by now

**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wish_**

"Hello, Desiree." Said a male voice in a flat, business-like tone. The owner of the voice was a figure wearing a black cloak with a hood that obscured his face. Indeed, he looked like the Grim Reaper himself, minus the blade.

"Who are you, and what do you desire?" Desiree, the wishing ghost, said in her royal tone. She looked more like a genie than a queen, but she acted like she owned the Ghost Zone and Earth.

"I wish for you to help me complete my task, and as for my name, it does not concern you." The black-clad figure said, his voice smooth and emotionless.

"What is this task you speak of?" The wishing ghost asked, clearly interested in the figure's request.

"It's nearly Valentines Day." The figure said plainly. Desiree frowned,

"Meaning?" She asked, getting impatient.

"I need you to get the Ghost Child to fall in love with the Goth girl and vice versa. That task completed, I will be free to wreak havoc on Amity Park without my greatest foe throwing me back into this wretched Ghost Zone, as will you." The figure said in the same, emotionless tone.

"That's it?" Desiree asked, surprised at the simplicity of the figure's request.

"Also, make them fall naturally, not with some temporary spell." Desiree nodded. Not so easy, but still doable.

"So you have wished it, then so shall it be." And with that she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the figure to laugh maniacally.

"Soon," He said menacingly.

"Soon victory will be mine! Muhahahahahaha!"

* * *

_**Sorry, not much of a cliffy and a sorry length, but hey, there's a mystery character now. Is it a new one, or an old one in disguise? I'll leave you hanging for now. Until next time, Muhahahahahah! Just kidding, I'm not evil, (pulls fave baseball cap over devil horns) Please review! Thanks in advance!**_

_**-WriterGirl713**_


	4. The Help of a Wishing Ghost

**Hi, I'm updating again! Yippee! Hope you like my new chappie! Thanks for reviewing for those of you who did! On with the show!**

**-WriterGirl713**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Help of a Wishing Ghost**_

"Good morning, Sam. Good morning Tucker." Danny said, yawning hugely.

"What's up, dude?" Tucker asked,

"You look drained."

"I couldn't sleep last night." Danny said, yawning again.

"Even flying didn't help."

"Flying?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know when my feet don't touch the ground and I'm really high up in the air?" Danny said sarcastically, obviously grumpy. Sam punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know what I meant." Sam said, trying to hide her smile. He was so cute when he was sarcastic. _Ugh, shut up Sam!_ She thought, He's_ your best friend for crying out loud! _Danny smiled and answered her question.

"It usually helps me sleep if I fly around Amity Park once or twice. The cool air relaxes me. It just didn't work last night." He sighed and a blue mist came from his mouth.

"Not again." He said, tiredly turning ghost and taking to the sky.

"Danny wait, why don't you just-" She was cut off as a red blur flew past her and knocked into Danny, throwing him backwards through the air.

"Let Valerie take care of it." She finished lamely.

"Wow, that's a record, Danny hasn't even found the ghost yet and Valerie's already found _him_!" Tucker shouted.

"Who's side are you on?" Sam asked, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Phantom, get down from there!" She yelled at Danny, hoping Valerie didn't come to the conclusion that she knew him.

"I don't want to hurt you! When are you going to get that through your thick head!" Danny yelled at the red-clad huntress.

"And when are _you_ gonna get it through _your_ thick head that I don't care!" Valerie yelled from her hover board. She pressed a button on it with her foot and five missiles launched themselves at Danny.

"Hey!" He yelled as he dodged them.

"Will you listen to me for once in your life?"

"No!" _Ugh, talk about being uncooperative._ Danny thought. He didn't have the time or patience to fight Valerie. He needed to find the ghost that triggered his ghost sense and get to school.

"Ugh! Leave me alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!" Valerie met the ground hard as the super powered sound waves hit her. Danny gasped. He hadn't meant to do that. The Ghostly Wail, in Danny's already exhausted condition, drained him of his power. He lost concentration and began to fall from the sky for the second time that week. At least he was only ten feet from the ground this time. He hit the ground with a resounding smack and lost consciousness, losing his ghost form as he did so.

Valerie, barely conscious, witnessed Danny Phantom, her sworn enemy, turn into her friend, Danny Fenton. She passed out.

"Danny!" Sam said, running to his side again. All of a sudden, a purple powder fell all over her. She looked up just as she heard Tucker say disbelievingly,

"Desiree?" Trying to ignore the wishing ghost and the strange purple powder, Sam turned her attention back to Danny.

"Danny, wake up." Her voice sounded exhausted. Upon closer inspection, Sam found that she was suddenly overcome with weariness. She fought to keep conscious, but fell foreword in a dead faint.

Tucker watched in utter amazement, frozen to the spot as Desiree picked Danny and Sam up and flew off with them. _Man, Danny's having a hard week. _He thought as he took off after the ghost who had taken his best friends.

When Sam woke up, she didn't open her eyes. She was lying on something soft and warm. It was very comfortable. She cuddled closer to it. She had just decided to fall back to sleep when she realized that the soft, warm thing was moving. Up and down. Up and down. _Hmm. That's strange; I don't remember buying a massage mattress. And I don't think I have any electric blankets, either. _She slowly opened her eyes and saw white material beneath her. She moved her eyes up slightly and found a red oval on the white fabric. And then she looked up into two ocean blue eyes. Danny's eyes. She had slept on top of Danny! (Not like that for the perverted readers out there)

"Hey, Sam. Have a nice sleep?" Danny asked her, blushing like crazy and trying not to smile.

"Um, yeah, I mean no, I mean, I don't know! Desiree's up to something!" Danny looked confused.

"Desiree's loose again?" He asked. It appeared that he didn't mind Sam lying on top of him that much. In fact, he was secretly enjoying the close contact.

"Yeah, after you passed out, Desiree appeared and dumped a bunch of purple powder on me. I think that's what made me pass out."

"That makes a bit of sense, but how the heck did we get here?" Now it was Sam's turn to be confused. She looked around and saw what Danny meant. They were at the top a hill overlooking Amity Park on one side and a sparkling lake on the other. There were a few trees on the hill, providing just the right amount of shade. All in all, it was a beautiful place.

"Sam? I'm guessing you don't know how we got here either, huh?" Danny said, tearing her from her daydream.

"Huh? I mean, no I don't have any idea how we got here."

"Well, uh," Danny started, blushing even more.

"If, um, you'll, uh, get up, I can fly us back." He said with a nervous smile and a huge blush.

"Oh," Sam blushed and jumped up off of him.

"Yeah, sorry." She said, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"It's fine." He said, turning ghost. Sam watched as the white-blue rings enveloped her friend's body and traveled along it, transforming him into Danny Phantom. She may have seen him transform hundreds of times before, but she never got over the change. He looked and acted so much more confident as a ghost. He held himself like the super hero he was and always had that gleam in his bottomless glowing green eyes.

Danny Phantom took Sam's hand firmly in his and jumped into the air, leaving the little cluster of trees on the hill far behind. He loved flying, especially with Sam by his side. He closed his evergreen eyes and enjoyed the way the wind played across his face. When he opened his eyes again, he looked over at Sam. She seemed to be enjoying the flight as much as he was.

It seemed like he'd hardly begun to fly when Sam's mansion came into view and he began to descend. He felt sorry that the flight was over, but also acknowledged that Sam needed to get home. They'd been gone all day and her parents were probably worried, not to mention angry that she had supposedly skipped school.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Danny asked. He was Danny Fenton again and was standing by Sam's front door with her. He didn't want her to face her parents alone.

"I'm sure, Danny. Anyway, it'll probably make it worse if you're with me. My parents don't like you too much." Sam said sadly.

"Okay, but make sure to call me or IM me or something when you get the chance." Sam smiled, he was so sweet.

"You worry too much. I'll call you, though. Don't want you to have a nervous breakdown or anything." And with that she disappeared inside her mansion. Danny blushed and turned ghost again, flying off in the direction of FentonWorks with a goofy grin on his face.

_Ugh, this is going to be harder than I thought. _Desiree thought from a shadowy alleyway, watching Danny Phantom fly home. She'd put a spell on herself so he wouldn't sense her presence after he'd very nearly caught her that morning. _But I know exactly what to do next, muhahaha!_

* * *

_**Ha! Ha! Chappie's longer! Yay me! Review and tell me whacha think! Next chappie's gonna be good!**_

_**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel**_


	5. Home To You

**Hey all! It's me again, the Devil's Angel herself, WriterGirl713. Please hold your applause. Just kidding! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Note: This is NOT the last chapter.**

**-WriterGirl713**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or John Michael Montgomery's song, "Home To You"

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Home To You**_

Sam slammed her door and threw herself onto her bed, tears pouring from her amethyst eyes. Her parents hadn't taken the news that she'd been attacked by a ghost well. Actually, they didn't even believe her. They had convinced themselves that she'd skipped school to be with Danny and were going to put another restraining order on him, only this one was going to be permanent.

Sam cried, thinking of how much she'd miss Danny if she wasn't ever able to see him again. She thought of how much she'd miss his lame jokes and the way he'd always laugh when she liked them. She thought of the way his deep blue eyes sparkled and reminded her of the ocean. And of how his confident neon green eyes always ignited a spark within her. She'd miss his messy midnight black hair and his sleek snow white hair. She'd miss the way she felt when he helped her fly. She cried until she eventually fell asleep.

Sam was jolted awake by a beeping noise coming from her computer. She pulled her pillow over her head and started sobbing again. Then she heard the voice messaging come through her speakers.

"Sam? It's been hours, why haven't you called me? Are you all right? Sam? Sam!" Sam gasped. Danny! She threw her pillow to the ground and ran to her desk. She IMed Danny because she didn't feel like letting him know she was crying over the Internet.

"Danny, I'm here." She typed. Danny immediately cancelled the voice messaging and typed back.

"Sam r u all right?" He typed frantically. Sam paused for a moment.

"I need you." She typed, a tear falling onto her keyboard.

Danny saw Sam's last message and typed back as fast as he could,

"I'm coming." He closed the messenger and turned ghost before flying as fast as he could to the Manson mansion. He flew through her open window and caught her as she fell into his arms. She was crying.

"Sam, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her closer to him and stroking her hair comfortingly.

"They didn't believe me." She choked through her tears.

"They-they're... they're gonna put a restraining order on you! And it-it's p-p-permanent!" Danny had to work hard to refrain from shouting 'What!' A permanent restraining order! No. How could this happen?

Sam felt Danny's comforting grip go limp as her words sunk in. She felt herself rise slightly as Danny floated over to her bed and sat down on it, still holding her closely.

"What do we do?" She sobbed into his chest.

"I-I don't know." He said calmly, a faraway look in his neon green eyes. His mind was fogged with despair, he couldn't think. Sam cried harder. It was just so terrible. How could she not ever see him again?

"Shhhh." Danny whispered soothingly to his best friend,

"It's going to be all right. We'll find a way out of this."

All of a sudden, a cloud of purple mist appeared by Sam's desk and when it cleared Desiree floated there. Danny looked up,

"Leave us alone, Desiree. Go take over the world somewhere else." Desiree seemed stunned by the Ghost Boy's lack of enthusiasm to fight her, even if he was heartbroken. She thought he'd be angry that she made Sam's parents put a restraining order on him. Suddenly regaining her composure and remembering what she was here for, she said,

"Remember, Ghost Boy, I _am_ a wishing ghost." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Danny said, setting Sam down on her bed and floating over to the ghost.

"You've got to help us." Desiree turned, smiling. The boy was clearly desperate. A good sign. She'd have to tell the cloaked figure how well her plan was working.

"A wish will make me more powerful, especially if it changes one's life. You might not be able to stop me." She said, looking at the Goth girl's expression. Good, she knew what he was going to do. Danny sighed.

"I know, but I have to do this." He took a deep breath.

"I wish Sam's parents would never try to put a restraining order on me ever again." Desiree laughed and purple smoke enveloped her as she disappeared. An echo of her voice remained.

"So you have wished it, then so shall it be! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Danny?" He turned to her, a smile back on his face and tears of happiness welling in his eyes.

"It's gonna be all right. We don't have to say goodbye." All of a sudden, a small cloud of purple smoke issued from Sam's stereo and a country station came on. The station was FM 98.1, KJUG. Danny was so happy he just sang.

_"I get up and battle the day_

_Things don't always go my way_

_It might rain but that's okay_

_I get to come home to you"_

Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Danny lowered his arms to her waist and they began to sway gently, not quiet dancing, just enjoying each other's touch. Sam began to sing with him, letting her happy tears flow. She loved his singing voice, but had seldom heard it. It made something stir inside of her, and she loved it.

_"Sometimes life may get me down_

_I get tired of getting kicked around_

_I feel lost in this maddening crowd_

_But I get to come home to you"_

Danny smiled at Sam's beautiful voice. He pulled her closer and sang stronger, knowing the song was right.

_"'Cause you are my best friend_

_And you are where my heart is_

_And I know at the day's end_

_I get to come home to you"_

Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder and let him sing. She just loved the sound of his voice and the way his lips moved when he made such sweet music.

_"Hangin' out in our old sweat shirts_

_You let me complain about a hard day's work_

_I don't know what I did to deserve_

_To get to come home to you"_

_"'Cause you are my best friend_

_And you are where my heart is_

_And I know at the day's end_

_I get to come home to you"_

The singing paused and a sweet melody rang in Sam and Danny's ears. Sam picked her head up from his shoulder and leaned closer. He met her halfway and they kissed. Danny held Sam close and she ran her fingers through his sleek, snowy hair. They didn't even flinch when two blue white rings enveloped Danny's body at the moment their lips met, transforming him back into Danny Fenton. They parted when the pause ended, both singing their hearts out.

_"'Cause you are my best friend_

_And you are where my heart is_

_And I know at the day's end_

_I get to come home to you"_

_"Yes I get to come home to you_

_Oh, I love comin' home to you"_

"Sam?" Danny said as the song ended. She looked into his watery eyes and waited.

"I love you. I have for a long time." Sam kissed him and he kissed her back. When they parted, Sam breathed,

"I love you, too."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, (wipes tears from eyes) I hope you liked that fluffy chappie! I know I sure did! I feel pretty sure I won't get any flames about the length this time, either:-) Please review and tell me whacha think!**

**-WriterGirl713, the Devil's Angel and Master of Fluff**


	6. A New Ally

**Hiya! WriterGirl713 (that's me) is updating again! Talk about regular! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my last chappie! Here's my new one!**

**Disclaimer:** I know, it sux! I don't own Danny Phantom:(

**_

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Ally_**

Danny and Sam spent that whole night together, talking and laughing about old times and times to come, making out, and having pillow fights.

The next day Sam reflected the good fortune they'd had that her parents had gone out last night. She didn't think even Desiree's spell could have kept the restraining order off of Danny if they caught them. She laughed at the thought now. She heard a yawn and looked over to see Danny stretching on top of the covers. She giggled, a very un-Goth thing to do, but she found that she didn't care.

"Have a good sleep?" She asked. She was still lying beside him, so she reached over and ran her fingers through his midnight black hair.

"Yeah, I've never slept better. We should do this more often. By the way, happy Valentines Day." He smiled and sat up, kissing her.

Danny and Sam were interrupted by a knock on Sam's window. Sam walked over and opened the shades.

"Valerie?" She said incredulously.

"Yeah, where's Danny? I need to talk to him."

"He's here. But why do you need to talk to him? And why did you come here in your new ghost hunting mode?"

"I'll explain everything to BOTH of you." She said flatly. Sam frowned confusedly, but opened the window to let her in anyway.

Valerie cancelled out her ghost hunting mode and stared at Danny like she'd never met him before. He looked human, sitting causally on Sam's bed, but she was sure of what she'd seen.

"D-Danny?" She stuttered. Danny frowned, "What's up, Val? You look like you've seen a ghost." He chuckled at the irony in that.

"I'm looking at one now." Danny's lax expression slid off his face and he went pale, looking like a deer in the headlights. Sam's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide.

"W-what?" Danny asked hoarsely.

"You're Danny Phantom. I saw you turn back before that genie-looking ghost captured you and Sam. I caught her when she was busy decorating the room with mistletoe."

"Valerie, you've got to listen to me! Danny's not evil!" Sam said urgently, finding her voice.

"I know, Sam. Danny Fenton, ghost or no, doesn't quite have what it takes to be evil. He's made of hero-material." She smiled and Danny heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, you're not going to try to kill me anymore?" He said, smiling. Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Would I really try to kill one of my best friends?" All three teens burst out laughing.

"So, partners?" Valerie asked when she'd caught control of her laughter.

"Partners. Welcome to Team Phantom." Danny said proudly.

"Team Phantom? You've got a name for it? That's kinda neat."

"Yeah. Sam and Tuck are part of the team, and Jazz is a reserved member."

"That's only 'cause she sucks at ghost hunting, though!" Sam laughed and so did Danny. Valerie just watched the two with a smug expression on her face.

"So, uh, what are doing at Sam's house so early in the morning Danny?" She asked. Danny stopped laughing and looked over at Sam, who nodded.

"We got together last night." He said.

"Whoa, WAY too much info!"

"Not like THAT!" Sam shouted, glaring daggers at Valerie.

"Just kidding." Valerie laughed.

"I know what you mean. That's great, by the way. I wondered when you two'd finally confess you liked each other. I'm glad it's now, 'cause Tucker owes me $150!"

"You bet on us!" Danny yelled, his eyes glowing green.

"Tucker made the bet, I just accepted it."

"Where is Tucker anyway?" Sam asked.

"He said something about going into the Ghost Zone." Valerie said, hoping Danny would take it easy on him. Danny frowned.

"I'll be back in a while, Sam." He said, turning ghost and flying out her open window.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**_Muhahahahahaha! Next chappie reveals the mystery character, and it's gonna be good! Hope y'all liked my chappie! Please review, and to sweeten the deal, anyone who guesses who the mystery character is gets the summary of my new Fic! _**

**_-WriterGirl713, The Devil's Angel_**


	7. The Cloaked Figure Unmasked

**Hi everyone! For those who did, thanks for reviewing! Guess what? No one guessed who the mystery character was. :( Except xaznx, who sort of gave me the idea in the first place. Thanks xaznx! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom

**_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Cloaked Figure Unmasked_**

Desiree heard someone knocking so she opened the floating door to her lair and there stood the black-clad figure.

"You've done well, Desiree, better than I could ever have done alone. I've come to thank you." He said. He sounded like he was working hard to keep the excitement from his voice.

"I know you cannot improve your ghostly form unless it is for another's desire, and you very much enjoyed your time of nothingness."

"Nothingness?" The wishing ghost asked.

"When no other ghost could sense your presence." He stated simply.

"I wish that you could keep your nothingness." Desiree smiled widely and purple smoke enveloped her.

"Thank you." She said happily when it cleared. She smiled and asked,

"Who are you anyway?"

"That is for me to know, and for you never to find out, Desiree. You would be wise in taking my advice." He said, sounding slightly menacing. Just then, Desiree noticed that the cloaked figure lacked a ghostly glow.

"You can't hurt me." She said in realization, her voice rising.

"You're not a ghost." Her smile became wide.

"But you did help me improve my ghostly form, so I shouldn't harm you." She said, the smile fading slightly.

"For that, Desiree, you are a decent ghost." The figure said smugly.

_Hmm. He sounds somewhat familiar._ Desiree thought. Knowing the figure was human, she let curiosity get the better of her. She waved a finger at the figure, removing his hood. She gasped when she saw who it really was.

"You! You are the Ghost Boy's companion!" Desiree said incredulously. Tucker laughed nervously. I guess four years of drama didn't help when you've suddenly been unmasked! He gulped.

"Ahh!" Desiree was shot with an ectoplasmic energy blast that sent her back into her lair. Tucker turned slowly around and found that he was face to face with a very angry-looking Danny. He gulped nervously and tugged at his shirt collar, "So, uh, bygones?"

The End

* * *

_**Well, that's it! Hope you all liked it! Please review! Thanks in advance!**_

**-WriterGirl713**


	8. Notice

**Hi Everyone! Sorry, A Story of Two Lovebirds is over and this is just a notice, but it's a good notice! I'm making a sequel! Look out for The Fenton Family!  Just to let you readers know, the sequel is a future fic, six years after Sam and Danny admitted their feelings for each other. I haven't really figured out what the plot's going to be, but I'm hoping to get some ideas either from myself or from my reviewers (hint hint).**

**Anyway here's the summary so far,**

**Summary:** Six years after they admit their feelings for each other, Danny and Sam decide to go to Uncle Tucker's house with little Lilith...


End file.
